A Letter For My Love
by secretly-eager-to-please077
Summary: A letter that Max wrote to Fang, I thought it was cute so I put it up here. I hope you enjoy!


**This pop into my head and I had to write it. I was thinking of adding another chapter, but a letter to Max from Fang. What do ya think? Should I? I will make Fang's letter if i get at least 10 reviews, thanx with luv Trinity. ~^_-~ (*wink*)**

**A letter for my love**

Dear my beloved Fang,

You stole my heart when I found I had one to give.

You found me in the dark and brought me to the light.

I owe you more then you can imagine, and will probably never know.

You are the one to calm me of all my stresses.

You find the good in me I didn't know I had.

You tell me everything will be okay, when I know that they can't possibly.

I trust you with my life, and would give for yours.

When I'm weak and my emotions get the best of me, I have your shoulder to cry on.

You make me feel all the things I have held captive for years.

I fuss, but you sooth. I cry, and you comfort. I sleep, you protect us all. I break down, you build me up again.

You tell the flock I'm the all mighty Max, but really I'm a scared fourteen year old girl.

You give me the strength to keep moving in the right direction. If it weren't for you I would crumble, and all would be lost.

If it weren't for you the world would be an orb of disgust.

You hold my pieces together; you are the pieces of my puzzle that make my heart.

Please understand why I can't give this letter to you anytime soon, trust me I love you with all my heart. But I'm not the kind of person you deserve. Please forgive me in the future; as I pass away you shall always have me with you. Shall always have my heart in this letter, the only place I am brave enough to confess.

With love from the bottom of my heart,

Maximum Ride

P.S. If you find this and read it, please know that it is all true and 'I will love you in this life time and the next.'

She opened the envelope and gingerly placed the letter in and sealed it off. Picking up her pen once again, she scrawled his name on the front. Taking a deep breath she took out the box labeled 'When I pass' and placed it in with all the photos. Inside were pictures of them all, lots of Max and five letters with names on them. Max didn't know when her time was going to end so she made this box of mementoes, to give to her loved ones. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel. She put the box on the top shelf of her closet, and went back to her bed. Falling into sleep, she dreamt of a life that would last forever, if only in her dreams.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

**Okays that was one of my many short stories ideas that I have. I hope you like it as much as I do! **

**Please review, I would love you forever**

**Max: you say that all the time and never mean it. Don't listen to this whack job.**

**Me: *gasp* that's not true I always mean it. *humph***

**Fang: yeah right you said that to your bff Cheyenne, and promised not to hit her anymore. Then hit her up-side the head, and said that she was a dork. That's really nice, Secertly.**

**Me: you weren't supposed to know about that. And I do mean it, this time. So shut your trap!**

**Max: hey you can't yell at him like that, only I can!**

**Me: I can talk to the sexy bastard however I want! What are ****you**** going to do about it? Huh?!**

**Max: oh that's it, bring it on sissy girl! *gets into a fighting stance***

**Me: shut up, at least I can write good stories! *also gets into a fighting stance***

**Fang: wait, hold on a second. *looks at me, with a smug grin* you think I'm sexy?**

**Me: *blushes* maybe *giggle***

**Max: hey stop flirting with her! You're mine, Fang!**

**Fang: I'm not flirting with her; I'm pointing out a statement. *walks over to her and kisses her***

**Me: *mumbles*lucky *crosses arms* get the hot good guy, of the year.  
****Anyway, you should tell me if you liked it by pressing that little button down there. You should also tell me if I should make another chappie of Fang's letter. Luv ya lots, Secertly-eager-to-please077 **


End file.
